What We Become/Issue 17
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Morgan screamed at the top of his lungs. It was obvious that he was drunk. It had been two days since the group came up with their plan and it was Lilly's birthday today. Larry, David and James had made a quick run to the liquor store and now the group was celebrating in the dining room. Melissa decided not to participate and decided on watching the kids instead upstairs. James and Lilly we're sitting on the couch and while everyone was standing around chatting. "I..I, I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you're birthday..." James slurred. Like everyone else, he was drunk to. "It's fine James, it's the end of the world anyways. I'm just glad I have you" she replied hugging him. Morgan approached the two. "Did I say happy birthday yet? If not happy birthday!" Morgan said to Lilly. "Yes you did already, thanks for the 15th time Morgan" Lilly replied laughing. "Oh..ok" Morgan said walking away. Morgan walked over to another couch, sat down and passed out. Kevin and Carley approached James and Lilly. Carley walked over and hugged Lilly. "Happy birthday dear, despite everything going on outside, it's nice to celebrate days like today" Carley told her. "Thank you" Lilly replied. "So how old are you now?" Kevin asked. "I'm 20" "Hey guys" Adam said to them, while walking over. "Hey" They all replied in unison. "Happy Birthday Lilly, hope you had a good day" Adam told her with genuine smile. "Thanks Adam, and I did. It was nice to spend the day with all of you guys" she replied. "So Adam, we heading out tomorrow afternoon?" James asked. "Yeah, we'll talk about it tomorrow morning. Morgan, Harold, Larry and I have been planning the whole thing out for the past few days" "Alright" On the other side of the room, Frank and Autumn laid Samuel down on the couch beside Morgan since the other couches we're occupied. It was Samuel's first time having a drink, and he had a little to much to drink. Samuel clutched his head in his hands and moaned. "Don't ever let me drink again..." he muttered. "Sorry little bro, you asked for it" Autumn giggled. "Maybe you'll think twice now". Autumn stared across the room at Adam and Melanie talking and she scowled. Frank noticed this and frowned. "What's wrong Autumn? Jealous?" Frank joked. "I still like him, and I feel like I screwed everything up that night when I wasn't ready..." "Don't dwell on it Autumn, just talk to him about it when you feel ready" "Thanks Frank" she said hugging him. Frank was like an older brother to her. "uhhh..." Samuel moaned clutching his head even harder. "Come'on bro, bed time" Frank said to him as he pulled Samuel away. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ "Are you sure you can go on the trip tomorrow? You know with having one hand and all?" Alice asked Harold. "Don't worry, I'll be fine" "Oh I worry" "Heh, I know but I'll be fine. I've gotten used to having one hand these past few months" "Karen tells me that you shouldn't scratch the bandage off, or you'll get an infection. So be careful out there" "Again, I'll be fine" Harold said before kissing her. "Alright, I'm just worried about you" "I know, but things will be good, you'll see" ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that night, Adam and Melanie we're carrying a drunken Morgan to his room. "Uhh...soo..tired..uhh" Morgan muttered. "Yeah I bet pal" Adam laughed as he dropped Morgan on his bed. Adam and Melanie then both walked their seperate ways and headed to bed. "Night Melanie" "Night Adam" Adam fell on his bed. Drunken thoughts clouded his mind. He was anxious about this trip tomorrow morning and he couldn't help but feel something might go wrong. Soon he fell into an easy sleep. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ Larry approached David as he stood on one of the cars keeping watch, the next morning. Larry climbed up on top of the car beside him. "How does it look out there so far?" Larry asked. "Good, been quiet since earlier this morning. No biters in sight". "Good, good" Larry replied. It was true. Although it was strange to not have at least one zombie roaming around, it was also a good thing, the trip would be easier. "So where are we going?" David asked. "To the local police station about a mile down the road, I talked about it with Adam last night. If there is nothing there, we are going to head to the local ammunition shop about a mile in the other direction" "On foot?" "Unfortunately, all our cars have run out of gas. That's something we might have to pick up on the way back" Adam, Tyler, James, Frank, Autumn, Melanie, Morgan and Harold came outside the door as they we're the ones going on the trip with Larry and David. "You guys ready?" Larry asked. "Yeah, we're ready to go" Kevin, Melissa, Carley, Kenneth, Jack, Victoria, Samuel, Alice and Karen would remain the hotel. "Good luck out there guys!" Kevin called after them. "Be safe!" Alice yelled. "Always!" The group yelled back. 'Credits' *'Adam Greene' *'Kenneth Marsh' *'Jack Marsh' *'James' *'Lilly' *'Tyler' *'Melissa' *'Kevin' *'Carley' *'Victoria' *'Frank' *'Autumn' *'Samuel' *'Melanie' *'Morgan' *'Harold' *'Alice' *'Karen' *'Larry' *'David' ______________________________________________________________________________________________ 'Click Here to Read Issue #18.' Category:Issues